Blades of Ice
by damonadark-hunterfan69
Summary: Jade curtis is sharp like the blade she carries and has a heart of ice after her parents died she decided she didn't need anyone but her brothers and her gang she struggles with being a greaser but no matter what anyone says nobody can touch her heart but not knowing she will fall in love with The biggest hood of them all
1. Chapter 1

**it was a quiet saturday morning which around the Curtis house is unusual are house is always loud with two-bit watching Mickey mouse who he is obsessed with i don't know what comes first Beer or mickey or with Steve and soda trying to cheat each other in poker it's funny trying to watch them beat the steve is the biggest cheater ponyboy and johnny would be on the porch smoking (which darry hates for any of us to be doing) darry would be in the kitchen or somethin. and dally would be sittin on the couch lookin like he would rather be fightin somewhere namely with Tim shephard the leader of the shephard gang Dally and Tim like to fight to see who had the bigger rep as the baddest and bigger hood of Tulsa personelly i thought it was Tim but i would never tell dally that**


	2. Chapter 2

**as i went into the kitchen i grabbed me a piece of cake from the fridge as a rule we all take turns makin sure that there is always choclate cake in the refrigerator the person to take the last piece has to make the next one luckily it wasn't me it was nice to have the house to myself all the guys were out sometimes you didn't know who you would wake up and find on the couch we never locked our door there was no tellin who might need to sleep over some of the guys had rough times at home especially johnnie the whole neighboorhood knew this they usually called our house home sometimes having a house full ofguys was fustrating i sometimes couldn't breathe with all the protecting every since our parents died darry has been tougher on me i sometimes thought i was five instead of sixteen i needed to prove to them that i had my life in control and couldprotect myself maybe somethin would happen to give me that chance be careful what you wish for**

**i wanted to go out so i quickly took a shower it doesn't take me long to get dressed i'm not like most girls i dress like my brothers i got the hand medowns i even got some of the gangs hand me downs we don't have much moneybut that's fine i don't care i'm not all that girly girl i wear jeans and muscle shirts and flannel shirts and boy shoes don't ask why ok i nevergo anywhere without my blade i have long black hair that goes to my waist i don'tgrease my hair but i'm prod of it it's tuff andmy eyes arelike darry's bluish green that's the only thing we share i hurried up and left i figured i would go see soda and steve andsee what trouble they were into at the dx station pony was at track practice and dally and johnny were together as always dally loved johnny like a little brother two was probobly with kathy and darry i didn't care to know where he was if i would of known what was gonna happen i would of cared a little more**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own the Outsiders wish i did**

**Chapter 3: The Fight is On**

**As i was half way to the dx station a red Mustang pulled along side of me "hey dirty greaser" where are you going? I turned around and replied in a cold icy voice (dally would be proud) why the hell do you wanna know you stupid ass soc! as they quickly got out the car i pulled my blade out they surrounded me .ONE OF YOU ARE GONNA GET HURT! oh you think that little blade of yours is gonna hurt us? they started to i'll show you what i can do COME AND GET IT! i know that four on one is not a fair fight and a girl againstfour guys is crazy but i'm a curtis we don't give in easy. andi loved to fight i had grown up watching dally and the guys and like dally always says GET TOUGH LIKE ME AND YOU DON'TGET HURT! my brothers and the guys made sure i knew how to fight andi was gonna give these soc's a fight theycouldn't understand why i was laughing this was gonna be fun even if i did get my ass beat. **

**all at once they charged i took the one in front of me i took a swing with my blade and slashed his arm open he was screaming in agony as his blood squirted. YOUR GONNA PAY FOR THAT GREASE! i just looked at them and smirked asmyattention was divided between them i felt someone grab me from behind in a choke hold i was getting tired and a little nervous by now but i wasn't gonna let them see it i was pulled to the ground i was kickin and twisten i did not wanna go to theground i wasn'tgonna make it easy for them they was gonna work for this beatin they started kickin me ribs and legs and i felt a kick to the head i managed to stab one of them in the foot i don'tcare which one it was but i got the bastard somethin must of spooked them because they left i wasn't laughin no more i was hurt and i knew it my ribs hurt like hell i tried to get up the first try i didn't do it i justlayed back down i tried again and managed to get up my ribs were protesting my moving but i needed toget to soda for help i started walkin i didn't know wherethe hell i was goin or if it was the right way my head was hurtin like visionwas playin trickson me i was seein two of everything i even had to lean over and puke in the street which is nasty i don't know how but i managed to make it to the station when i got there i yelled soda help and as i felt arms grab me i let the total blackness swollow me and i passed out cold**

**I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT ARE THE GUYS GONNA THINK?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: What the Hell**

**This was my favorite chapter to write there is a sex scene in this chapter i will let it be a suprise who it's with WARNING SEX IN THIS CHAPTER !**

**When i came too i realized i was at home in my bed. Soda and Pony shared a room so i had my own room i don't know how i got here i just remember makin it to the station my hurt like hell i heard alot of yelling coming from the living room which wasn't helping my head at all by the way.**

**"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" I knew that was darry **

**Steve and i were at work when she stumbled in lookin busted up we don't know what happened why don't you ask jade we all wanna know what happened**

**I needed to go out there and see what all the damn yellin was about although i already knew. i got out the bed the best i could somebody had managed to wrap my ribs i went into the living room i felt like crap when i walked in all the shouting stopped and everyone looked up from wherever they were in the room. What are you doing up? gee i said kind of snarky quiet you guys are not **

**What is going on out here? why don't you tell us what the hell happened i come home and you look likethis you know the least bit of trouble and you,soda and pony are going into foster care is that what you want? yeah that's whati wanti asked for the soc's to beat thecrap out of me. why are you laughing this isn't funny? I'm laughing because i slashed one of their arms open and stabbed one of them in the foot. i looked over to see a smirk on dally's face and a look of puzzlement on steve's face two-bit being his natural self replied wish i could of been there to see them pansie asses run **

**two-bit will you be quiet i'm trying to yell at my baby sister and your just egging her on.**

**NO DARRY YOU SHUT THE HELL UP! I'm not a baby can't you see that i was trying to go see soda and steve and these soc's pulled up they wanted a fight so i gave it to them girl or not i wasn't gonna back down would you of told the guy's to back down i remember the beating they gave johnny and i wasn't gonna go through that yeah i fought and liked it we are greasers we are always gonna be on the bottom but we don't have to take their shit either if they wanna fight i will everytime**

**You know i don't need this shit i'm not some little girl i don't need my brother's to fight my battles i told you this LEAVE ME THEHELL ALONE!**

**As she turns to leave she just looks at everyone when she looks at darry she says "i bet you wish you had another brother instead of being stuck with me"**

**She walks out the screen door as it slams she hears JADE NICOLE CURTIS BRING YOURSELF BACK HERE**

**Jade continues walking she had managed to grab her smokes and lighter off the porch as she left she just kept walkin until she got to bucks place he was having one of his usual parties which wasn't suprising **

**She was sittin at the bar smokin and downin her fith beer when she heard behind her "well if it ain't baby girl curtis" she knew who's sexy voice that was his voice was sexy as hell but she wasn't gonna tell him yeah right FUCK YOU Shephard she knew most people were afraid of Tim and his gang but growing up with dally always around she wasn't intimidated by him at all." what a mouth on you little girl " little girl my ass ."oh trust me i see your ass. your lucky i feel like crap thanks to the beatin i took from the soc's she turned around to look at Tim she forgot how sexy he was with his smokin sexy brown eyes right now they were cold and deadly what do you mean they gave you a beating ? were you hurt yeah they busted up my ribs and kicked me in the head she could see a murderous look in Tim's eyes she would hate to be his enemy even as pissed as he was she was thinkin damn with that curly black hair he wore slicked back sometimes now it was wavy and sexy she wanted to run her hands through it Tim always managed to have a tense hungry look like he was givin her now he and Dally had that way of moving like a alley cat always moving and restless with nowhere to they always have this bitter smile like the world can kiss their ass but they are loyal to those they care about iff you cross them they hunted you and theylet you know they were gonna get you Tim was watching me like i was watchin him 'like what you see?" Tim sit's down next to me and order's whisky keep them coming i gotta catch up to baby girl here so your brother'sknow your here? Right now give a damn this is my life not theirs**

**That's what i wanted to know wanna go upstairs to one of the room's or are you scared? i looked at him and said i belive i do 'remember once we are up there i'm not stoppin " Jade looked into Tim's eyes and knew she wanted this 'lead the way" AND UP THEY WENT**

**I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS THE WARNING IS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER ALSO PLEASE REVIEW**

**THANK YOU**


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING WARNING WARNING HOT HOT HOT **

**CHAPTER 5: BURNING**

**As we were going upstairs Tim did something unexpected he grabbed my hand i was still hurting and i guess he could tell i had never really been in the rooms but i knew there was a bathroom down the hallway and plus dally had a room here also we passed dally's room and went to a room further down i was a little nervous before we went in Tim looked at me as if to ask are you sure i looked into his eyes and said yes Tim guided me into the room once we were in he shut the door and locked it i took a look around the room there was a few pillows on the bed a t.v i doubt we would be watching i went over to the window and lookedout into the night there wasn't much to see but the usual people dancing and smokin and listening to the loud music i couldn't tell what was playin i felt Tim come over to me this is gonna be some nite was i ready? **

**Tim came over and pulled my hair to the side and kissed my neck ever go gently who knew that this badass Hood could be so gentle**

**JADE: Ididn't know you could be this gentle**

**Tim:I'm not but for you i will try to be unless you tell me different while were in this room i'm just me but outside of this room i'm Tim Shephard badass hood**

**JADE: if i didn't have busted up ribs i would tell you to give me your best but i'm not that stupid**

**Tim: Too bad because i am just that damn good when were done baby girl your not gonna want anyone else**

**JADE:SHUT UP if i wanted to talk i would of just stayed downstairs i think i will go**

**Tim:THE HELL YOU WILL bring your ass over here i go over to Tim and he kisses me he begins to lift my shirt gently being careful of my ribs with both hands he reaches around and un-hooks my bra letting my bra hit the floor he gazes hungrily at my exposed breast he bends down and take one nipple into his mouth gently sucking and rolling one nipple around with his tougue as he doing this he reaches the buttons on my jeans he slowly let's my jeans slide down as my jeans slide down he reaches between my legs and drives me crazy slowly i step out of my jeans i'm glad not all my clothes are boyish thank heavens my panties are lacy**

**after i get my jeans off i sit on side of the bed and i look into Tim's eyes OH SHIT! they are smoldering and hungry i gently ease back on the bed the best i can i watch Tim remove his shirt and all i see is all muscle no fat anywhere then came his jeans my mouthwas watering when he dropped his wait he's not wearing i wanted him in me that's what i knew that i wanted him in that moment standing in the moonlight pain or no pain i wasn't thinkin about tommorow only what was infront of me**


	6. Chapter 6

**THIS IS A CONTIUATION OF TIM AND JADE BEING TOGETHER**

**CHAPTER 6:HOOD LOVIN**

**I don't own the Outsiders not one bit :(**

**TIM: DAMN the look in your eyes I have never had anyone look at me like that**

**Jade:What look is that?**

**Tim: Like i'm the only person that matters in your life at this moment**

**Jade: There is something i wanna tell you better yet let me show you**

**Standing there looking at Jade i had a few moments of hesitation but i did tell her we weren't stoppin once we got up here and i meant it look at her sittin there damn she look's good**

**Jade: how are we gonna do this?**

**i walked over to her in the bed as she slowly eased back i climed into the bed like a panther stalkin his prey and i gently leaned over her and leaned down and kissed her i begin to gently stroke her i begin to kiss my way down from her lips to her ribs gently i kiss her stomach when i get to her panties i slide them down but not off just yet i kiss the v between her legs then i ease her panties off and toss them away **

**As Tim is kissing the v between my legs i can hardly catch my breath i have never felt like this he doesn't know this nobody does Tim makes me feel so good**

**As i'm watching jade i tell her to spread her legs she does as i ask her **

**I spread my legs as Tim asks me to as i do he kisses the inside of my legs i don't think i'm gonna make it i start to moan this feels so good all i can do nextis say TIM TIM TIM I love how you say my name like that all breathy **

**tim come back up and kisses me again as he's kissing me he is sloly entering me i know i need to be gentle with your ribs as i'm entering he i notice how tightshe is it's driving me crazy fuck jade i'm sorry and before i knew it i was thrusting and**

**WHAT THE HELL YOUR A VIRGIN ! i was a virgin you were my first tim just looked at her he got dressed and said i will beback and left out the door**

**hope you liked why do you think tim was mad?**


	7. Chapter 7

**THE OUTSIDERS IS ONE OF MY FAVORITE MOVIES but i don't own it**

**Chapter 7: alone**

**I woke up alone in the room Tim never came back i already knew this i was still pretty sore but it was worth it i got up grabbed some towels and went down to thebathroom and took a much needed shower i couldn'tget my wrapping back on so i justleft it off afteri took a shower i grabbed the sheet'sand took them down to buck's laundry area after i did this i was heading back upstairs i was hoping that as i passed Dally's door that i wouldn't run into SHIT! I spoke too soon because standing in from of me was none other that DALLAS WINSTON and he was lookin PISSED ! WHAT THE FUCK !ARE YOU DOING HERE ? next to Shephard DALLY was a bigger hood his looks manage to throw me off they always have every since i was a kid and i grew up seeing him everday.**

**Dally has blue eyes that are icy cold and at the moment his eyes were chilly and murderous lookin you never answered my question "What the fuck are you doing here?" I GET THIS CRAP FROM MY BROTHERS CUT IT OUT i don't need it from you too**

**I LOOKED AT Dally and said why don't you worryabout your precious Sylvia and who she's messing around with.**

**WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME? YOU HEARD ME DALLY!**

**You better be lucky your a curtis or i'd slap **

**I knew he wouldn't slap me he doesn't slap females that's the differents between Tim and Dally **

**Who were you with JADE?**

**What makes you think i was with anyone?**

**because i heard the noises all nite are you gonna tell me too words Dally. HELL and NO **

**get your crap i'm takin you home she knew not to argue when he had that i wanna kill someone look on his face she just grabbed her stuff and went down the stairs with dally Buck give me your keys buck didn't wanna be involved so he just handed his keys over to dally fill her up beforeyou bring her back **

**Everyone knew that Dally drived like crap but nobody wanted to tell him this.**

**Dally drove like he lives his life Fast and Hard before i knew it i was at home your comin in damn right i'm coming in this is not gonna go well by the time i hit the gate i knew the shit was gonna be bad i walked into the house with Dally right behind me**


	8. Chapter 8

**I STILL DON'T OWN THE OUTSIDERS**

**Jade hasI to face her brothers and the guys what are they gonna say?**

**chapter 8: BROTHERS**

**As i was walkin in i was thinkin to my self i have nothing to be ashamed of and they aren't gonna make me feel ashamed so i took a deep breath and walked into the fire which was Darry when i walked in darry was coming out of the kitchen it must of been his turn to cook. he was lookin at me like what are you doing here first thing i noticed was his pale blue green eyes that are like our dad's and right now they were anything but nice they were ice cold and staring at me."where were you?" i went over to him and said that's all you have to say to me where was i im not answering this question "I'M NOT PONY YOU WILL NOT TREAT ME LIKE A KID DARRY" i could see that he was gonna explode pretty soon but somethin in me wanted to keep pushing i was sick of the guys treating me like a precious angel i was a greaser i fought with them when they let me i am a Curtis also it was time to remind them of this. I was counting down in my head 3-2-1 darry exploded "'JADE NICOLE CURTIS YOU ARE MY KID SISTER AS LONG AS I'M RAISIN YOU I HAVE PLENTY TO SAY". i looked around the room at where everyone was at the room was deathly quiet. Soda was sittin in darry's chair his eyes that are always lively and dancing were tearing up and his smile he usually has was gone at times like this he tries to protect us **

**and i loved him for it everyone loves soda**

**pony was standing in the doorway of his and soda's room i guess he was in there doing something like he usually does two-bit was sitting in front of the t.v watching MICKEY-MOUSE he loves that mouse as much as he likes beer i'm suprised his girlfriend kathy isn't jealous i probobly would be **

**Steve was sittin on the couch next to Johnny next to dally steve's temper was pretty bad he loves to fight and hehates anything that looks like a soc now he is a born greaser he and i got on each other's nerves and sometimes got into fights he and Soda have been best friends since they were in diapers they do everything together **

**Johnny was just sittin there lookin confused he hated fighting he got enough of it at home and you could see it in his eyes we all loved johnny and would die for him**

**i knew where dally was i knew he wasbehind me i could feel the anger rollin off of him and i felt him staring dagger's at me he was feelin nothin but MURDEROUS ANGER I KNEW IF I LOOKED INTO HIS EYES THAT'SWHAT I WOULD SEE.**

**i looked back at darry "WHAT?" WHERE WERE YOU JADE NICOLE CURTIS?**

**darry just lay off a bit let her go getsome sleep and try again later just leave her alone.**

**"IF I WANT MY KID BROTHER TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO WITH MY KID SISTER I WILL TELL YOU YA DIG KID BRO" **

**"DON'T YELL AT SODA HE IS ONLY TRYING TO HELP'"**

**i heard a snicker behind me and i knew it was STEVE well if you quti being a brat and answer the question eveyone will shut up**

**DO YOU REALLY WANNA KNOW WHERE I WAS?**

**NO WE WANNA KEEP GOING AROUND AND ROUND ASKIN THE SAME QUESTION**

**"SHUT THE HELL UP TWO-BIT EVERYONE SAID**

**"I-" WAS AT BUCKS**

**WHAT DO YOU THINK EVERYONE'S GONNA THINK AND SAY**


	9. Chapter 9

**THIS IS THE NEXT PART TO CHAPTER 8 IT'S GONNA BE CHAPTER 9 HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY**

**I WISH THE OUTSIDERS WERE ALL MINE BUT THEIR NOT MINE SORRY**

**CHAPTER 9: BROTHERS PART 2**

**WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL? **

**"ONLY THREE THINGS HAPPEN AT BUCKS FIGHTING, SEX, DRINKIN YOU ALREADY SAID YOU WERE DRINKIN AND YOU DON'T LOOK LIKE YOU WERE FIGHTIN AND YOU BETTER STILL BE A VIRGIN JADE"**

**Well big bro if you don't wanna know you shouldn't ask are you sure you wanna know?**

**I ASKED DIDN'T I**

**I was with TIM SHEPHARD before darry could react dallas yanked me aroundand the look i saw in his eyes i saw a rage in his eyes his blue eyes were a raging burning fire he was pissed and he has a cold murderous look of pure hate in his eyes Tim Shephard THAT'S YOU THAT WAS I AM GONNA FUCKING KILL HIM! WE WILL TALK ABOUT THIS LATER JADE and with that said he slammed out the door all we heard next was the peeling oftires as he speed away i knew where he was headed**

**"GET OUT JADE GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE"**

**Pony and Soda were both trying to talk to him now but he wasn'tlistening i went into my roomgrabbed a bag and started packin whhat i could as i was packing my stuff i was thinkin that all ofthis was crazy but i wouldn't go back in there all say so i would make it on my own i grabbed some money from my stash of emergency money from workin as i went into the front room i looked around i could see the looks on everyones faces they were not happy did i care no **

**sis your not really leaving are you? yeah pone i am am with that i slammed out thedoor **


	10. Chapter 10

**THIS IS GONNA BE A SHORT CHAPTER IT'S KIND OF A IN BETWEEN CHAPTER'S JUST LETTIN YOU KNOW WHAT JADE IS THINKIN **

**ARE THE OUTSIDER'S MINE NOT AT ALL**

**CHAPTER 1O:WHAT NOW**

**As i was walking down the street i lit up and began to smoke i was really stressing i don'tknow what the big deal was it couldof been worse i could of said i was with a soc that would of drove Steve crazy i was really tired i wasn't gonna let the guys and mybrother's know i was hurting and felt betrayed i may not know what was going on with the whole Tim situation myself as i walked i let shed a few tears as long as nobody was around to see what did i care i felt like a outsider maybe buck will let me stay at his place back to where this all began **

**As i got to Bucks i sat for a minute i needed to wrap my head around everything that happened first being with Tim and his walkin out then runnin into Dally and then the guys and my brothers it was all gettin to me i drank a few beers had a shot of whisky and smoked a few after awhile i went in search of Buck he was out backwith the horses after i told him what was up atfirst he was not havin it so i paided him afew months rent he agreed i knew buck would say yeah then i got me a room and went in and crashed in the bedi wasout as soon as my head hit the pillow**


	11. Chapter 11

I HAVE NO CONNECTION TO THE OUTSIDER'S NONE AT ALL

**I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE LIKING HOW THE STORY IS GOING SO FAR PLEASE REVIEW**

**CHAPTER 11: BUCKS**

**A MONTH LATER:**

**I have been here a bucks for about a month now even though Dally lives here too he hasn't been around. i heard from buck he got put in the cooler again he never made it to Tim's he got pulled over on the way there. i saw Two-bit a few day's ago we talked about things he told me that things around the house were tense and that Soda and Darry weren't talking he told he to that Steve was just wanting to fight any and everyone he wanted to come to Bucks and drag me home kickin and screamin **

**I have been so tired lately the smellshereat bucks make me queasy i don't know why that is and my ribs still kind of hurt from the soc jumpin me that day. i wasn't wrappin them that much anymore i didn't think i needed to really**

**i was thinkin i should just go up and lay down as i was going up the stairs i was wishin that Dally was here i really needed someone to just talk too i sure hopehe would be out soon **

**as i went into my room i went over to my window i looked out just like i did so many night's ago i felt alone i missed hearing Mickey on the t.v or hearing Soda laugh at something anyone did i missed them all even Steve i couldn't stay up here like this so i decided to go back downstairs buck was gettin ready to havea party somebody must be gettin out of the cooler again. i went over and sat on one of the couches i wasn't smokin they were makin me feel like crap so i quit that was a suprise as i was sittin there i got this weird feelin no wonder why when i look up who's walkin in the door**

**WHO DO YOU THINK IS WALKING IN THE DOOR?**


	12. Chapter 12

**CAN I HAVE THE OUTSIDERS DON'T THINK THAT WILL EVER HAPPEN**

**ANY IDEA WHO CAME WALKIN IN TO BUCKS?**

**CHAPTER 12: TIM SHEPHARD**

**Tim SHEPHARD comes walkin in with his brother CURLY and his gang of Hoods like he owns the place **

**"WHAT THE HELL COULD YOU POSSIBLY WANT I DON'T HAVE A DAMN THING TO SAY TO YOU"**

**I'm sittin there pissed at him but parts of our night together come back to me i don't want to look at him directly in the eyes Tim and Dally both have those eyes that can drown you if you look into them at certain times especially when there caught off guard but when their in a fighting mood they let you know this.**

**wow Babygirl such hostility as he say's this he get that smirk on his face the onethat makes you wanna slap it off only if you were brave enough to try it.**

**What did you think you were gonna get from me when you saw me again BANNERS AND RIBBON'S? (TWO-BIT would be proud)**

**your such a BITCH you know TIM IF I AM YOU MADEME THIS WAY!**

**YOU SLEEP WITH SOMEONE and then POOF! YOUR ASS IS GONE INTO LIKE A BAT OUTTA HELL WHAT WAS I JUSTA REGULAR PIECE OF ASS FOR THE NIGHT?**

**What is your damn problem? JADE WHAT DO YOU WAN'T FROM ME?**

**Actually Tim not a damn thing. i think your boys wan't you go play with your " SKANKY LITTLE GIRLS AND LEAVE ME ALONE"**

**TIM goes over and get's in jade's face and looks at her with that look in his eyes that when people see it they know to back down.**

**"OH PLEASE YOU THINK THAT LOOK SCARES ME DALLAS DOES IT BETTER"**

**FUCK YOU TIM i don't need your shit and then i just go upstairs i didn't wanna look at his face anymore**


	13. Chapter 13

**I HAD A DREAM I OWNED THE OUTSIDERS THEN I WOKE UP**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**CHAPTER 13: THE KISS**

**After i went upstairs i went into my room and slammed the door by now the party was in full swing you can hear the music and all the yelling downstairs i'm standing in themiddle of the floor when my door is slammed open DAMN I KNEW I SHOULD OF LOCKED IT then Tim walks in suddendly i can't get ridof you. **

**What now? why are you up here? why are you in this room? who thehell are youup here with? you really wanna go there Tim i'm standing there lookin like what the hell all i coulddo was stand there with my own smirk what are you the jealous boyfriend were not together so why would you give a damn? i'm not one of your can't tell me what to do or order me around **

**Jade by now i think i should know your not a guy i have had your body in my hands we are standing there glaring dagger's at each other neither one of us wants to give in to the other. i askedyou a question who are you with?**

**Not that it's any of yourdamnbussiness but i'm alone i'm stayin here at Bucks Tim just leave please i'm feelin like crap Tim turns around to leave but before he does he goes over to Jade yanks her head back by her hair and kisses her hard on the lips and turns and walks out the room slammin the door.**

**what the hell was that i couldn't figure anything out my emotions are all over the place but i realize that i might bein love with TIM SHEPHARD my life is a mess DALLY I NEED YOU!**


	14. Chapter 14

**ANYONE ELSE WISH THEY OWNED THE OUTSIDERS**

**HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER**

**CHAPTER 14:DALLY**

**WINSTON YOUR OUTTA HERE BUT I KNOW WE WILL BE SEEING YOU AGAIN SOON!**

**Dally couldn't belive he was outta the cooler he was gettin out for good behavior he had to head over to the Curtis house to see what he was missin.**

**Dally hitched a ride with some greasers that just got out too they dropped him off at the Curtis house as Dally was goin in he saw that everyone was sittin around doing much of nothing Johnny jumped up "HEY DALLY WHEN YOU GET OUT THE COOLER?"**

**I got out about a hour ago Steve and Soda were talkin about where they were gonna go later on that night with their dates.**

**Soda who you datin nowadays? it's this new girl in town her name is Sandy.**

**any news about Jadey how's she doin? i saw hew awhile back she's stayin at Bucks she has that room down from your's have you guys all talked yet? **

**''YOU KNOW HOW STUBBORN HER AND DARRY ARE'' Darry is like a BULL**

**JADE is like a Wild Stallion she can't be tamed unless you have a gentle hand**

**leave jade to me stallions are my thing i will have her here in a few days**

**hey two give me aride to bucks as they were goin out Dally gota smoke from johnny and lit a match off his metal and him and two took off to Bucks**

**what's gonna happen when dally see's Jade?**


	15. Chapter 15

**IF I WISHHARD ENOUGH CAN I HAVE A PART OF THE OUTSIDERS? NO DAMN!**

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW**

**CHAPTER 15: NOT SO COLD**

**I was sleeping when i heard a knockin at my door i didn't really feel like getting up to open it. i hope it wasn't Tim i didn't wanna see his ass anyway i went to the door and when i saw who was there i was happy."DALLY"**

**When did you get out?**

**Sometime this mornin what's been goin on with you? why do you look so sick? "WHAT'S WITH ALL THE QUESTION'S?" **

**What's with the attitude Jadey what is up your ass? somehow Jade felt like she had already had this conversation first Tim now Dally was this really happening?**

**You still pissed at me? last i remember you was spittin nails and you had found out about Tim and I "IF YOUR HEAR TO TELL ME ABOUT TIM SAVE YOUR BREATH REALLY""**

**No i'm here for you get back in bed Jadey. Jade went over to the bed and crawled back in she turned over and looked at Dally will you please just get in bed and hold me i really need you right now.**

**Dally takes off his Boots and his jacket and crawls in bed next to jade and whispers in her ear close your eyes and go to sleep i got you now you will be warm and not so cold.**

**jade just closes her eyes and goes to sleep she now feels safe and the coldness just fades away**

**what to happen now you won't belive it**


	16. Chapter 16

**TOO THOSE READING THIS STORY IT'S GONNA BE ON HIATUS FOR A LITTLE WHILE AT THIS TIME I CAN'T CONTINUE IT BUT AS SOON AS I'M ABLE I WILL I HAVE BIG PLANS FOR THIS STORY THANK YOU FOR READING AND THANK YOU DALLYTOOKMETOBUCKS YOU WILL GO FAR WITH YOUR STORY I BELIVE IN YOU AND THANK YOU MOM FOR READING DTMTB YOU ARE VERY TALENTED**

**SEE YA GUYS SOON THANK YOU BOTH FOR BELIVING IN THIS STORY**


End file.
